


The Black Cat of Baker Street

by JammiDodger67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammiDodger67/pseuds/JammiDodger67
Summary: I dont even know. I ust throught i'd write another Johnlock fic





	The Black Cat of Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Hey im back..... sorta.  
> Well anyways enjoy the only chapter you'll get for at least the next week or something...  
> I'm definitely needing a kick up the ass, y'know to get writing fanfiction again but I can't seem to find anyone willing to do  
> so and im not having any luck with those kick me signs on my back...  
> So a little friend of mine told me I need a fic where it's less instantaneous Johnlock lolol... I shall try to fulfill that wish!!
> 
> Lots o' Love,  
> Your friendly British sociopath <3

\- I became insane with long intervals of horrible sanity -

 

 

John and Sherlock were outside a crime scene after just solving another mystery, they were about to walk back to baker street when a black cat with emerald green eyes scurried under a car nearby. John immediately looked at Sherlock as if to say ' _Did you see that too?'_ well yes of course Sherlock noticed, he notices everything no matter how small it is. 

 

John walked over to the ford fiesta that was an alarming shade of red and ducked down to see where the cat had gone. When he was looking under the car his eyes locked with the green ones that belonged to the little mystery and John slowly got his hands out as he attempted to lure the cat towards him with his annoying whistling and cooing. 

Sherlock sighed and walked over to the red car and took it upon himself to attempt to pick up the cat as John's plan was not working and the green-eyed cat was just tilting its head in confusion. Sherlock's plan worked of course and the cat was contempt in his arms when he picked it up.

"John you can stop with your whistling now. The thing is here..." 

Sherlock and the cat looked at each other in the same curious way Sherlock looked at a dead body, to find clues. The detective couldn't understand why he found this cat so intriguing because he usually disliked cats and dogs because of their disruptive nature. 

John sees the way Sherlock looked at the cat and says "It appears our little feline friend here has no collar.." 

Sherlock looked over at the doctor and said in his usual tone "John could you not point out something so blatantly obvious, it doesn't help me to think."

"Maybe we should keep him or her"

 

"John it's obviously a male cat, I guess taking him home could be beneficial to experiments."

 

"SHERLOCK! You will not be experimenting on this cat!"

 

"Fine, we'll have to compromise then.... No harmful experiments. We should also give him a name..." 

Sherlock stood there, still holding the cat, deep in thought. 

 

"Maybe we should call him Hugo or something like that..." John suggested

 

"Too plain, too simple... How about Mistoffelees!" Sherlock looked at the cat as if he was asking for his approval and the cat just nuzzled his face. 

 

"I'll take that as a yes, we could call him Misto for short maybe then..." John approved of the name, despite its unusual nature, he did recognize it from T.S Elliot's Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats, Mr. Mistoffelees...  He couldn't lie when he thought that the name suited the black cat. 

"Mistoffelees it is then!" Sherlock said with excitement as if he was a nerd getting their first microscope for Christmas.  


End file.
